Smile for me
by Raevi
Summary: Slight AU Drabble, Hibari very rarely received smiles. When he did though, he knew they counted. T for my paranoia


**A/N: Hey, this is just a spur of the moment drabble between Hibari and Tsunayoshi, I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

Hibari very rarely received any smiles. Most of the time when people saw him, he would watch as their features grow twisted and pale, babbling an incomprehensible excuse before running of. He grew overtime to expect it, after all they were usually all herbivores that he encountered.

Pathetic was the only word to describe it.

Then there were those times when he found a group unruly herbivores, whose smiles grew into a cheshire smirk, boasting about how they were undefeatable. He bit those ones too quickly, much to his dissatisfaction. It would do no good if his precious Namimori was spoiled by such detestable animals.

Again, they were pathetic. All spineless after the first bite, fleeing like the rest of the herbivores that gathered in Namimori.

That all changed though with the arrival of the akanbo. The scent of crusted blood lingered after the akanbo's steps and his eyes seemed to always follow the smallest twitches he made. Hibari knew instantly the akanbo was a carnivore and it made him twitch in excitement.

Unfortunately, the akanbo usually only followed the herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi around , reminding Hibari almost of a twisted guardian angel of sorts. Where ever the herbivore went, the akanbo was not far behind, even at times riding within the bush of brown hair the boy possessed. It was during this time that the peace in Namimori began to become sparse as a mix of troublesome herbivores and carnivores flocked to his beloved town. And each time they did, he was had his tonfa ready to bite.

It was also during this time that Sawada began to collect an entourage of annoying herbivores that always seemed to be the centre of the trouble at hand. Each one he collected was as loyal as the next, and the once lonely boy became the binding force for an unlikely group of friends that without the akanbo's manipulation, would have probably never had met.

He had never meant to observe the sienna haired boy in such detail, but when the herbivore had stared at him, eyes a soothing caramel that screamed potential strength and skill, he was hooked. Before long, the herbivore began to grow and more often than not Hibari watched orange flames dance upon the brunet's head as if fine amber silk searching to return to a sunset sky and eyes carefully assessing the battle he was engaged in. He was slowly turning into an omnivore. Not a carnivore. Hibari knew that the boy had the heart of a saint and unless pushed to the brink would not become a carnivore like the akanbo or himself. But still, an omnivore was better than a herbivore any day.

With that, he began to stalk Sawada Tsunayoshi, pouncing at every opportunity to bite, waiting for the time when he would finally put up a good battle.

A vicious cycle though began to develop one day.

In a rare pocket of peace and quiet, Hibari had napped upon the roof of Namimori Middle School, falling into a small doze after listening to the comforting lullaby of silence. No new herbivores had come to his town and the rowdy herbivores he usually encountered had strangely grown docile as of late. Not wasting the opportunity, he had enjoyed the tranquility.

As always though, the brunet seemed to be a magnet for annoyance as he heard the pitiful attempt of the boy trying to creep past him. He kept his eyes closed, hoping Sawada would receive the message.

"Are you awake, Hibari-san?" Peering up, Hibari noticed the brunet had sat a few metres from his spot, clearly out of biting reach. Pity.

Giving the boy a small glare, Hibari enjoyed the small shiver that wracked the boy's body.

"What do you want herbivore? If you don't stop crowding, I'll bite you to death." It was only the two on the roof. Then again, two was one too many for his liking.

"Umm... Ah..." Sienna eyes darted all around the place and hands fumbled in a mess in his lap. No intelligible words came from the boys mouth and he growled at the brunet's mumbling.

"Get to the point Sawada or stop crowding." His harsh words seemed to spur the boy to continue to mumble and squeak in horror before slowly calming. Patience was running on thin ice and he was fingering the tonfa in his jacket. Slowly wrapping his fingers around the familiar handle, he began to lean up, muscles coiling in preparation.

"Thank you." The words seemed so small and delicate. If he did not have the hearing he did, Hibari probably wouldn't have heard it. But he did, and it only confused him.

"For what?" His words, again bitter, washed against the boy's determined face.

"Well...," he pondered a bit, as if to search for the right words, " for being my cloud guardian... And helping us really..." Growing shyer with each word, the brunet ducked his head, face covered by his long bangs before tilting up.

There, in the gracious and radiating upwards curve of lips, was when Hibari finally knew why Tsunayoshi was his sky.

"Thank you for always protecting us, Hibari-san." He swore, this omnivore would eventually would be the death of him. If not from the various amount of trouble the brunet attracted like a magnet, then from the bloody sugar and sweetness the boy seemed to radiate.

"For unnecessary affection Tsunayoshi, I will bite you to death!"

"EEHH!"

* * *

He would always deny it venomously later, but that was when he began to search for his sky's smile.


End file.
